Piknik amburadul Omega
by L. LawlietRyuzaki-kun
Summary: Sekedar fic pertama, meski bukan asli fic saya. tak bisa bikin summary dan sebagainya, tapi harap dibaca. OC inside


**Piknik Amburadul Omega!**

* * *

><p>Hai, Suri-chan disini! Saya sih bukan yang bikin ceritanya. Jujur aja, file ini aku diam-diam curi dari laptop Ketrin alias Ketrin'Shirouki! Entar jangan diaduin ya! Hahaha! Saya jadi usil nih! Kan sayang kalau fic ini dibuat cuman akhirnya dihapus juga. Mending di-post!<p>

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita kawan saya ini, Ketrin'Shirouki yang kini mantan Author SS.

* * *

><p>OC Profile:<p>

Nama: Ellysion

Umur: 14 tahun

Keluarga: Fudo (kakak lelaki)

Cloth/tingkat: Spica/silver

Pihak: Athena

Elemen: masih tidak diketahui, karena jarang bertarung dengan cosmo.

Tentang:

Rambut warna turquoise, diikat satu keatas, sepinggang, poni menyamping.

Kedua iris berwarna merah darah, mencekam seperti iblis, maka dia selalu menutup mata seperti Shaka dan mengandalkan indranya.

Kulitnya putih, tak seperti Fudo sendiri. Tingginya 168 cm

Kepribadiannya kalem dan ceria. Pernah kecewa terhadap Fudo karena berpihak pada Mars, namun sekarang dia senang Fudo sadar.

Ellysion juga dapat memanipulasi cosmo untuk membentuk senjata. Namun saat ini, dia hanya menguasai Schyte dan cambuk.

Teman baik Hasegawa Chiaki.

* * *

><p>Nama: Hasegawa Chiaki<p>

Umur: 14 tahun

Keluarga: Hades, Thanatos, Hypnos(wali), Shiva(Ayah), Henna(Ibu), Shaka(paman)

Cloth/tingkat: Ursa Major/ Silver

Pihak: Athena

Elemen: juga tidak diketahui

Tentang:

Rambut hijau, sepinggang, poni juga menyamping, beberapa helai rambutnya berwarna hitam (dicat)

Mata berwarna biru terang.

Kulit putih. Tinggi 170 cm

Kepribadian kalem dan ceria. Meskipun dia dibesarkan Hades, Thanatos dan Hypnos.

Meski setelah Holy war berakhir, Goldies dan Ibunya dihidupkan kembali.

Mereka hidup dengan damai, Henna menikah dengan Shiva.

Tapi ketika Chiaki masih didalam kandungan, perang lain terjadi.

Henna dan goldies menghilang. Shiva tak menghilang tapi dia jatuh koma dan masih belum sadar sekian lama.

Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian, Chiaki muncul sebagai gadis berumur 14 tahun.

Latar belakangnya masih tak diketahui.

Chiaki sama seperti Henna, berkepribadian ganda.

Sahabat baik Ellysion

.

.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Hari cerah yang sempurna. Sempurna untuk piknik sesuai permintaan Sonia dan Paradox. Apalagi perang sudah selesai melawan entah siapapun lah itu. Dan Saints yang meninggal kembali dihidupkan. Integra juga ikutan nimbrung!<p>

"Tokisada, bantuin angkat piring! Enakan pula nyante disana macam orang idiot!" bentak Sonia.

Tokisada menggerutu dan memilih untuk melaksanakan perintah si cewek berambut pink sanggar preman(?) itu daripada kena serang bertubi-tubi. Yang lainnya ikutan membantu karena sudah jadi korban sentakkan Sonia.

"Nee, apa yang kita hidangkan hari ini?" tanya Schiller semangat. Maklumlah dianya lapar gak keampunan.

"Nng, ga tau sih. Tanya sama Paradox-san dan Sonia-san deh. Toh mereka yang masak." Sahut Ellysion.

Ketika piring dan makanan sudah ditata dengan baik, semuanya duduk melingkar. Ketika tudung makanan dibuka, asli semuanya cengo berat, gak berani bergerak bahkan bernafas (mati lah!)

Bahkan Fudo yang kalem ala saint Virgo sudah mau diam-diam ngacir, dan menantang seluruh titan daripada harus menghadapi yang didepannya. Tak lain dari masakan yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tapi karena dipelototin saint lain dengan tatapan _Kau-Juga-harus-menderita-_, dia tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Aku masak lidah panggang, lidah goreng, sate lidah, salad lidah, jus lidah, es krim lidah, dan lollipop lidah." Sahut Paradox bangga, padahal dia sudah mau membuat Ionia kena serangan jantung. Kasihan kakek tua itu.

Integra sudah menatap kakaknya dengan ngeri. _'Dox, lo waktu kecil dikasih makan apa sampai seginian? Gue gak ingat punya kembaran macam elu.'_ batinnya.

"Kalo aku sih sama, yang beda cuman bahannya! Usus panggang, usus goreng, sate usus(yah maybe itu rada normal), salad usus, jus usus, es krim usus dan lollipop usus." Sonia juga semangat memperkenalkan senjata barunya.. (?)

Kiki yang malang sudah hampir pingsan. Tapi demi menutupi mukanya yang sudah mual tingkat dewa, dia menyelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Dan inilah karya kami berdua! Sup dan bubur bola mata dan juga cupcake campuran hati, lambung, jantung dan empedu!" Paradox dan Sonia membuka tudung saji lainnya dan menunjukkan pemandangan yang jauh lebih sadis!

Sontak semuanya jatuh kebelakang ala gag comic dan Kiki akhirnya tumbang dengan wajah hijau. Seiya dan Tokisada agak kasian lihat si Aries.

"Kasiannya si Kiki, macam Hulk aja."celetuk Seiya

"Kok Hulk sih? Upil lebih cocok." Sahut Tokisada ngawur.

"Enggak lho, Hulk lebih realistis."

"Hulk itu kartun, gak nyata. Nih upil kan nyata." Tokisada menyodorkan upilnya(?) (JOROOOK! IIIH EEEW YUUUCCK!)

"Gak mau tau! Hulk!" Seiya mengacungkan komik avengers

"Upil!"

"HULK!"

"UPIL!"

"HULK!"

"UP-"

(Ketrin: WWWOOOOOYY! Kalian ini kok pake niru Syd dan Bud di fic Istar fantasy segala sih?! Punya author lain jangan di copas pret!)

Ellysion dan Chiaki menengok yang lain. Jangankan makanan buatan di duo goldies cewek, muka goldies yang merana juga ikutan hampir gak berbentuk. Tiba-tiba ide muncul di benak Chiaki. Dia langsung membisikkannya ke Ellysion.

"Heey! Lihat! Ada Donghae sama Eunhyuk duet 'Only You' disana!" jerit Ellysion.

"Mana?! Mana?!" Sonia dan Paradox celingak celinguk mencari idola mereka. Sementara ada kesempatan, Ellysion dan Chiaki memakai kekuatan manipulasi mereka dan membuat makanan psikopat itu menjadi makanan normal.

'_makasih banyak!'_ batin semua goldies lega.

Semuanya langsung menuangkan makanan ke piring mereka, bahkan sampai habis agar bedanya gak ketauan. Dan untunglah duo chef abal itu tak sadar sama sekali.

Setelah makanan itu habis, beberapa goldies ada yang main, ada juga yang asik baca buku. "Kalian piknik kok malah baca segerobak buku bukannya senang senang?" tanya Genbu ke Chiaki dan Ellysion.

"Genbu-san aja yang gak tau segimana serunya baca buku." Ujar Chiaki tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran buku.

"Emangnya baca apa sih, Chi?" tanya Sonia. Chiaki memperlihatkan lembaran yang dibacanya. "Ini tentang Goldies dulu."

"Tapi kita kan uda tahu tentang goldies. Mereka udah dihidupkan setelah Holy War tapi mereka tak tampak sampai sekarang." Sahut Genbu, memikirkan roushinya.

"Aku itu udah tahu, tapi aku lebih tertarik ke Ibu. Dia ikut menghilang." Chiaki menyentuh pelan foto seorang gadis pirang di lembar itu.

"Ayah sudah koma selama bertahun-tahun tapi dia tak sadar sampai sekarang. Seiya-san bilang itu karena perang mereka, namun bahkan Saori-san tak bisa mengingat mereka melawan siapa." Chiaki menunduk sedih.

Sonia, Genbu dan Ellysion menatap Chiaki dengan iba. "Sudah sudah, Chi-chan. Kita cari caranya ya?" hibur Ellysion. Chiaki tersenyum dan mengangguk ke sahabatnya.

Tahu-tahunya Seiya mengajak mereka main game. "Twister! Siapa yang paling lentur, bakal free dari jadwal bersih-bersih papacy hall!" seru Seiya.

Meski ada yang gak terlalu antusias(baca: Chiaki dan Elly), tapi kasihan kalo permainan Seiya dikacangin. Berhubung karena Ionia sudah tuek tuek mintak digetek(?), Ionia dapat peran untuk membacakan warna apa saja yang harus disentuh.

Karena gak mungkin 14 orang berbagi papan twister yang sama, akhirnya dibagi menjadi 4 tim, 3 orang per tim. 2 orang lagi, yakni kedua saint muda menolak keras. Apalagi ketika seiya melihat wajah Chiaki yang hampir berubah kepribadian.

'_Henna! Nggak kau, anakmu pun ikutan nyerem-nyerem!'_ protes Seiya dalam hati.

(A/N: Twister adalah permainan dimana orang yang bermain harus menyentuh lingkaran warna dengan warna yang dibacakan. Biasanya permainan ini melatih kelenturan tubuh)

"Warna hitam!"

"Eeerraaggh!" Amor mati-matian menahan badan Harbringer yang hampir menimpanya.

"Huuaakhheeh!" Seiya sudah melotot selebar 20cm karena kakinya sudah keram habis.

"Aiighhaaaiiittt!" Schiller berjuang demi hidup dan keutuhan tulang-tulangnya

"Cheaaatyaaahh!" bahkan Fudo ikutan berseru biar makin semangat hidup(?)

Ellysion dan Chiaki ngakak-ngakak melihat aksi bodoh itu, apalagi ekpresi Seiya. Coba kalian bayangkan Seiya dengan kedua kaki yang hampir split, kaki kiri juga dibengkokkan hampir menyentuh lehernya, dan matanya seiya sudah melotot selebar 20 cm.

"Bacakan lagi warnanya, Ionia-san." Pinta Chiaki nahan ngakak. Begitu juga dengan Ellysion.

Ionia mengambil kartu warna lainnya. tapi sayang sekali, dia lupa itu warna apa. Dua saint muda itu ingin memberitahu apa warnanya tapi jarang-jarang mereka melihat ekspresi tersiksa para goldies yang hampir patah tulang.

Tanpa diduga. . . . .

_-Kreek!-_

Goldies yang berposisi di paling bawah di tiap tim sudah merasakan sedapnya rasa keseleo, terkilir, geser tulang atau apapun lah itu. (kasih yang bener wey!)

Ternyata Tokisada, Myneceae, Sonia dan Kiki yang menjadi sang terpilih... untuk masuk rumah sakit maksudnya ya, readers~

Sisanya beruntung untuk tidak mendapat batunya, tapi Seiya dan sisanya sudah tak waras dan masih ingin melanjutkan. Tapi untunglah Fudo langsung menolak mentah-mentah ajakan maut itu.

"oke, ini permainannya sekarang! Kita adu kelenturan menurut gerakan atletik! Ionia, kau yang bacakan aba-aba!" seru Seiya.

"Aku gak mau ikut lagi!" protes Fudo, tapi tak ada yang mendengarkannya dan malah fokus ke Ionia.

Ionia mulai berbicara. "Kayang!" serunya.

Semuanya dengan mudahnya kayang. "Lebih tinggi!" perintah Ionia. Mereka mengikuti perintahnya dengan mudah. Tapi Ionia minta makin tinggi dan makin tinggi.. sampai ada yang kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa minta ampun sakitnya.

"Huweeeeeh! Saakiiiit!" rengek Integra (Tanggungan sendiri! Salah sendiri masih nekat!)

Paradox panik. "Mampus, nanti aku dimarahi mamaku!" Paradox lari-lari, lompat-lompat, salto-salto(?) kemana-mana.

Amor sweatdrop. "Neng, emang ortumu ada?" tanya Amor, setengah cengo setengah kasian.

"Oh iya ya, aku ini yatim piatu."

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEE! AKU MAU MAMIKU! AKU MAU PAPIKU! HUWAAAAAA!" Paradox nangis kenceng sambil berbaring, guling-guling dan mukul tanah.

Alhasil, tadinya integra yang sakit pinggang sudah mau minum baygon(?) lihat kembaran loaknya ini. "Apa aku harus buang dia ke jurang ya?" gumam Integra.

"Ikat ke beton 50 ton." Usul Schiller.

"Jangan lupa ikat dia." tambah Kiki.

"Disucikan lebih dulu juga boleh." Fudo ikutan nimbrung.

Chiaki dan Elly sweatdrop. Tapi setelah melihat korban-korban sakit tulang, Chiaki menawarkan obatnya. "Kita ke Underworld yuk. Kalo gak salah, Hades-san, Thanatos-san dan Hypnos-san punya obat penyembuh tulang." Tawar Chiaki.

"Lha? Buat apa mereka punya obat gituan?" tanya Genbu penasaran.

"Waktu aku kecil, aku lasak banget, gak ketulungan. Jadi tiap malam, Hades-san pasti rada encok."

"Buh-.." Semuanya nutup mulut. Seorang Hades sakit pinggang.

"Lalu waktu kecil, aku terkadang mau bangun tengah malam atau masih bangun sampai jam 2 malam. Jadi aku mau nyelinap ke kamar dewa kembar, mereka tidurnya juga mau seranjang. Tidurnya telengkup dan setengah pelukan, meski aku agak curiga apa alasan dibalik itu."

Semuanya jadi pasang muka licik. _'mesti disorot media nih!'_

"Tapi waktu aku mau bangunin mereka, mereka asli payah banget tidur. Jadi aku biasanya aku lompat ke punggung atau perut mereka. Macam smack down lah."

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" Para goldies gak bisa nahan ngakak. (XD XD XD)

"Jadi bilanglah hampir tiap pagi, mereka gak bakal mampu bangkit sebelum pakai obat itu."

Semuanya sudah tak bisa tahan air mata. Siapa sangka anak si Henna sebandel ini waktu kecil. "Jadi gimana? kita gerak ke Underworld?" tanya Chiaki.

Semuanya setuju, Elly dan Chiaki dengan senang hati menteleportasi mereka ke underworld. Sesampai disana, yang pertama nyambut adalah ketiga judges.

"Weks? Chiaki? Kok kemari?" tanya Aiacos.

"Kenapa? Aku dilarang kemari ya?" Chiaki agak terkejut ditanyai seperti itu.

"Bukan, cuman yah kami kira elu uda tinggal sama saint yang lain." Sahut Minos.

Chiaki ber-ooh ria. "Eh, Hades-san ada gak?" tanya Chiaki. Ketiga jugde mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"Perasaannya ada deh. Palingan lagi di tahta. Tengok aja." Rhadamantys menunjuk istana Hades dengan jempolnya. Chiaki mengangguk ringan lalu menteleportasi mereka semua ke istana Hades.

"CHIAKII! HADES MU INI RINDU BANGEEET!" Hades super OOC kelewat tingkat dewa dan alay meluk-meluk Chiaki.

Chiaki meronta-ronta minta ditolongin, tapi yang lain bukan nolongin, malah motret-motret dulu. "Sudah ah, Hades-san! Oya kami disini mau minta obat tulang Hades-san yang waktu itu."

Hades mengangguk dan menyuruh salah satu specter mengambilnya. "Tapi buat apaan?" tanya Hades.

"Enng, tadi kami uji kelenturan. Tau-taunya ada yang keseleo, ada yang diambang patah tulang, ada juga yang mau encok kayaknya." Sahut Chiaki.

Hades sweatdrop seketika. "Dibalik tampang kalian, ternyata kalian ada juga miring-miringnya." Gumam Hades, tapi dihentikannya ketika melihat deathglare dari seluruh Goldies.(termasuk Fudo)

Singkat cerita, obat diberi dan yang lain gak jadi masuk rumah sakit. Beberapa cukup lega, setidaknya gak perlu disuntik dan makan obat. Beberapa yang lain agak keberatan.

* * *

><p>"Yah, padahal aku menantikan di check up sama suster seksi." Keluh Myneceae.<p>

Tokisada mengangguk. "Pas lah itu. Uda sempat pula aku senang kali masuk kamar perawatannya." Tokisada ikut-ikutan.

Alhasil lima cewek (Integra, Paradox, Sonia, Ellysion, Chiaki) langsung naik pitam dan menggebuki mereka. Meskipun mereka minta ampun, tapi kelimanya tetep lanjut ampe puas.(buset)

Untuk sisanya? Bukannya turut membantu, tapi sudah menonton dan jangan lupa direkam buat tontonan seharian plus dijual ke fans SS biar dapat saweran(?).

"Son, tendang 'itu' nya." Seru Kiki menyemangati.

Tokisada dan Myneceae terkejut bukan main ketika Sonia menyiapkan kakinya.

_-Dhhuaaak!-_

Semuanya ngakak minta ampun, saling tendang-tendangan, pukul tanah, gigit lidah, nepuk jidat, dll. "Mampus aku dah! Aahahahahahah! Ayooloooh!" Amor meringis kesakitan karena kebanyakan ketawa.

Hayoo, apa itu yang ditendang? Yang pasti itu hanya rahasia Author #dijewer

Tapi berkat pembantaian massal(?) itu, keinginan mereka berdua terwujud. Mereka tak bisa disembuhkan obat Hades karena luka yang diderita sudah ya oloh parahnya.

"Heheh. Gak sabar gue." Tokisada pasang muka mesum membayangkan suster impiannya

(_Bayangan Tokisada: Suster: "Toki-chaan~, aku periksa ya.. Mana yang sakit, biar kukecup sampai sembuh~) _(Author+Readers: WHOOEEK!)

"Cewek cantik, ayo direbut cowok ganteng ini." Myneceae merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya. Hanya beberapa helai karena sisa rambutnya terbungkus perban SUPER tebal banyak.

Tau-tau yang muncul?

"ALAMAK! KAU MANUSIA ATO OGRE?!" Jerit Myneceae.

"OH TUHAN! MATAKU! PEMANDANGAN MENGERIKAN!" Mata Tokisada sudah keluar uapnya (?)

Suster mereka itu seperti ini, tingginya bisa dibandingin sama Alde ato Harbringer ato Ionia, mukanya bencong macam Misty ato Aphro, cuman giginya nyembul kayak Zelos, alisnya tebel gak ketolongan, dadanya sih ada cuman yah gak seberapa. Tapi bajunya hampir koyak karena ototnya (cewek segitu gede ototnya)

"Aaah~ gantee~ng! Akyu ciyum yaach!" Suster itu sudah monyong 15cm, tapi Keduanya langsung lompat dari jendela, tak lupa bawa infus dan kursi roda, mereka memacu kendaraan yang belum resmi (?) itu dengan kecepatan 110km/jam.

Tapi saking besarnya niat suster itu, dia nyusul mereka dengan kecepatan yang sama. Jadinya terjadilah kejar-kejaran Tom and Jerry. Tak lupa adegan itu direkam oleh Genbu dan Schiller buat tambahan kocek di kantong.

Owari i guess...

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, suri-chan lagi disini. Saya ngakak juga baca ini? Kalo reader ngakak gak? Yah itu tergantung kalian juga sih. Harap dinikmati ya fic ini. Dan ingat, ini bukan fic buatan saya, tapi ini fic 100% buatan Ketrin'Shirouki cuman ini aku curi dari laptopnya<strong>

Mungkin sebagai Author, aku yakin pesan yang akan disampaikan Ketrin adalah: **Review please.. Sorry kalau jelek dan Gaje ^^**


End file.
